DEULS! - A Parody of Yugioh ZEXAL Season 1
by unknowngamer000
Summary: DEUL 1: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Yolo "Troll face" Derps-a-lot DEUL 2: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Morshu DUEL 3: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Dr. Mario DEUL 4: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Kitty Kat DEUL 5: Bonk vs. Nun 96: E.T. 2600 DEUL 6: Featured Duel: Bonk vs. Steve vs. Gimiko DEUL 7: YuDumb Vs. Charlie McDonald Duel 8: Plane vs. Quint Duel 9: Yolo vs. Gimiko Duel 10: Plane vs. Epic Jack/Jack DEUL 11


TECHNICLY, This is not a fanfic. just so you know

I will also Update too, OK?

**DEUL 1: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Yolo "Troll face" Derps-a-lot**

Turn 1: YuDumb

Yudumb's opening hand contains "Ganbara Nun", "Bye Bye Whamage", "Dr. Clean Products", "Gagaga Cleaner", "Goblin Out of the Fly" and "Zubaba Nun". He Normal Summons "Zubaba Nun" (1600/900).

Turn 2: Yolo

Yolo's opening hand contains "Diner", "Skellington", "Pawsman", "Aqua Gem", "Big Paws" and "Zeus' Farts". Yolo Normal Summons "Big Paws" (1800/300) and then activates "Aqua Gem", increasing the ATK of all WATER monsters he controls by 1000 until the End Phase ("Big Jaws" 1800 → 2800). "Big Paws" attacks and destroys "Zubaba Nun" (YuDumb 4000 → 2800). Yolo Sets a card. The ATK of "Big Paws" returns to its original value at the End Phase.

Turn 3: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Gagaga Cleaner" (1500/1000) and equips it with "Mr. Clean Products", increasing its ATK by 500 (1500 → 2000). "Gagaga Cleaner" attacks "Big Paws", but Yolo activates his face-down "Zeus' Farts", negating the attack and inflicting 800 damage to Yuma since Shark controls a face-up FELINE-Attribute monster (Yudumb 2800 → 2000). YuDumb Sets a card.

Turn 4: Yolo

Yolo Normal Summons "Skellington " (600/1600). Its effect activates, letting Shark destroy a face-up

Spell/Trap Card YuDumb controls. He destroys "Mr. Clean Products" ("Gagaga Magician" 2000 → 1500).

Yolo overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 17: Mama Luigi" (2000/0)

in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Mama Luigi", detaching the overlaid "Skellington" to

increase the ATK of "Mama Luigi" by 500 (2000 → 2500). "Mama Luigi" attacks and destroys "Gagaga

Cleaner" (Yuma 2000 → 1000). Yolo Sets a card.

Turn 5: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Gogogo Zombi" (1800/1500) and activates "Blustering Hacks", increasing its ATK by 1000 until YuDumb's next Standby Phase (1800 → 2800). "Gogogo zombi" attacks "Mama Luigi" (Yolo 4000 → 3700), but "Mama Luigi" is not destroyed as it can only be destroyed by battle by another "Number" monster.

Turn 6: Yolo

Yolo Normal Summons "Drill Man" (300/0). He then activates the effect of "Mama Luigi", detaching the overlaid "Big Paws" to increase the ATK of "Mama Luigi" by 500 (2500 → 3000). "Mama Luigi" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Zombi" (YuDumb 1000 → 800) and "Drill Man" attacks directly (Yuma 800 → 500). As it inflicted battle damage via a direct attack, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 (300 → 1300).

Turn 7: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Ganbara Nun" (0/1800) and activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Gagaga Cleaner" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. YuDumb overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 39: Upside Down Chicken Mask" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Upside Down Chicken Mask" attacks and destroys "Drill Barnacle" (Shark 3700 → 2500).

Turn 8: Yolo

Yolo activates "Poker Face", letting him Special Summon a FELINE monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Big Paws (1800/300) and then Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Pawsman" (2600/1600). As Shark controls another face-up FELINE monster, the effect of "Pawsman" increases its own ATK by 300 (2600 → 2900). "Mama Luigi" attacks "U", but YuDumb activates the effect of "Chicken Mask", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. "Pawsman" attacks "Upside Down Chicken Mask", but YuDumb activates his face-down "Bye Bye Damage" preventing the destruction of " Upside Down Chicken Mask " by battle and inflicting twice as much Battle Damage as YuDumb took to Yolo (YuDumb 500 → 100, Yolo 2500 → 1700). As YuDumb activated a Trap Card, Shark activates his face-down "Bombs? You Want It?!", which will inflict 1000 damage to YuDumb during Yolo's Standby Phase.

Turn 9: YuDumb

" Upside Down Chicken Mask " attacks "Mama Luigi", but YuDumb activates the effect of "Upside Down Chicken Mask", detaching the overlaid "Gagaga Cleaner" to negate his own attack. YuDumb then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Double or Something!" which doubles the ATK of " Upside Down Chicken Mask " (2500 → 5000) and allows it to attack again. "Upside Down Chicken Mask" attacks and destroys "Mama Luigi" (Yolo 1700 → 0).

**DEUL 2: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Morshu**

Turn 1: Morshu

Morshu Sets a monster.

Turn 2: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Gagaga Cleaner" (1500/1000). "Gagaga Cleaner" attacks the Set monster. It is "Bombs" (0/2000), so YuDumb loses 500 Life Points (YuDumb 4000 → 3500).

Turn 3: Mr. Morshu

Mr. Kay Normal Summons "Lamp oil" (1400/1600) and then activates "Bombs Road", letting both players Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their hands. YuDumbs's hand contains "Overconfidence", "Gogogo Zombi", "Ganbara Nun", "Thunder Short" and "Zubaba Nun". Morshu Special Summons "Rope" (0/1500) in Attack Position, while Yuma does the same with "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). Ukyo overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 34: Rick roller " (0/2900) in Defense Position. Morshu activates the effect of "Terror-Byte", detaching the overlaid "Bombs" to take control of a face-up Attack Position Level 4 or lower monster Yuma controls until the End Phase. He targets "Gogogo zombi". "Gogogo Zomi" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Cleaner" (YuDumb 3500 → 3200). Morshu Sets a card. At the End Phase, control of "Gogogo Zombi" returns to YuDumb.

Turn 4: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Achacha HAX" (1200/600). Its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Morshu (Morshu 4000 → 3500). Morshu activates his face-down "Damage Vaccine Ω MINI", gaining Life Points equal to the damage he just took (Morshu 3500 → 4000).

Turn 5: Morshu

Morshu activates the effect of "Nun 34: Rick Roller", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of a face-up Attack Position Level 4 or lower monster Yuma controls until the End Phase. He targets "Gogogo Zombi". Morshu activates two Continuous Spell Cards - "Infected Virus" and "Krazy glue". "Infected Virus" lets him select a Level 4 or lower monster he controls each turn. That monster can attack directly, but will be destroyed at end of the Battle Phase. "Krazy Glue" will inflict 800 damage to the owner of a monster when that monster is sent to the Graveyard via a card effect. Morshu targets "Gogogo Zombi" with "Infected Mail", letting it attack Yuma directly (Yuma 3200 → 1400). It is destroyed, and "Krazy Glue" inflicts 800 damage to YuDumb (Yuma 1400 → 600). Morshu Sets a card.

Turn 6: Yudumb

Yudumb Normal Summons "Goblind" (1400/0). Its effect activates, letting Yudumb Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Ganbara Nun" (0/1800) in Attack Position. YuDumb overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 39: Upside Down Chicken Mask " (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He Sets a card.

Turn 7: Morshu

Morshu activates the effect of "Rick Roller" detaching the final Overlay Unit to take control of "Achacha HAX". Morshu uses the effect of "Infected Virus" to let "Achacha HAX" attack directly, but YuDumb activates the effect of "Upside Down Chicken Mask" detaching the overlaid "Ganbara Nun" to negate the attack. Morshu activates his face-down "Rubee Switch". As he has "Rope", "Lamp oil" and "Bombs" in his Graveyard, he may switch "Rick Roller" to Attack Position to Special Summon "#YoloBar" (0/3000) in Defense Position. As long as it remains face-up the ATK and DEF of all face-up Attack Position monsters are switched ("Rick Roller" 0/2900 → 2900/0, "Upside Down Chicken Mask" 2500/2000 → 2000/2500, "Achacha" 1200/600 → 600/1200). "Rick Roller" attacks "Upside Down Chicken Mask", but YuDumb activates the effect of "Upside Down Chicken Mask", detaching the overlaid "Goblind" to negate the attack. Morshu Sets a card. During the End Phase, control of "Achacha HAX" returns to Yuma.

Turn 8: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Zubaba Nun" (1600/900 → 900/1600). He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 17: Mama Luigi" (2000/0 → 0/2000) in Attack Position. YuDumb's hand contains "Double or Something!" and "Thunder Short". Yuma activates "Thunder Short", inflicting 500 damage to Morshu for each monster he controls (Morshu 4000 → 3000). Morshu activates his face-down "Damage Vaccine Ω MINI", regaining Life Points equal to the damage he just took (Morshu 3000 → 4000). YuDumb activates his face-down "Overconfidence", destroying "#YoloBar" since Morshu gained Life Points. The ATK and DEF of all Attack Position monsters return to their original values ("Rick Roller" 2900/0 → 0/2900, "Upside Down Chicken Mask" 2000/2500 → 2500/2000, "Mama luigi" 0/2000 → 2000/0). "Mama Luigi" attacks and destroys "Rick Roller" (Morshu 4000 → 2000) and "Upside Down Chicken Mask" attacks directly (Morshu 2000 → 0).

**DUEL 3: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Dr. Mario**

Turn 1: Dr. Mario

Dr. Mario Normal Summons "Brightly Colored Pills Doctor - Nun" (1600/1000) and Sets a card.

Turn 2: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Gogogo zombi" (1800/1500) and attacks "Brightly Colored Pills Doctor - Nun". As the opponent's monster declared an attack and he has three "Triple Star Pills" in his hand, Dr. Mario activates his face-down "You Only Live Once Pills", letting him switch an Attack Position monster to Defense Position and Special Summon the three "Triple Star Pills" from his hand. He switches "Gogogo Zombi" to Defense Position and Special Summons the three "Triple Star Pills" (100/100) in Attack Position. YuDumb Sets a card.

Turn 3: Dr. Mario

Dr. Mario Tributes two "Triple Star Pills" to Tribute Summon "D.D. Colored Star Pill" (3000/1500) in Attack Position. As they were Tributed for a Tribute Summon, the effects of the "Tri-Star Pills" activate, Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard in Attack Position (100/100 each) with their effects negated. Dr. Mario activates "Space Doctors", drawing two cards as he controls a "D.D. Color Star Pill". He overlays his three Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 83: Dr. Luigi" (500/500) in Defense Position. He equips it with "Furious Doctor's Curse", preventing it from changing its Battle Position and from being destroyed by battle. Dr. Mario activates the effect of "Dr. Luigi", detaching an Overlay Unit to let his monsters inflict piercing damage this turn and prevent their destruction by battle. "Brightly Colored Pills Doctor - Nun" attacks "Gogogo Zombi", but the effect of "Gogogo Zombi" prevents its destruction by battle once per turn as it is Defense Position (YuDumb 4000 → 3900). "Color Star Pill" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Zombi" (YuDumb 3900 → 2400). Dr. Mario Sets a card.

Turn 4: YuDumb

YuDumb's hand contains "Reserve Tornado", "Heartfelt Repeal", "Attraffic Control" and "Gagaga Cleaner", while he draws "Kagetokage". Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Cleaner" (1500/1000). As he has Normal Summoned a monster, Yuma activates the effect of the "Kagetokage" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1100/1500). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 39: Upside Down Chicken Mask" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Chicken Mask" attacks "Brightly Colored Pills Doctor - Nun", but Dr. Mario activates his face-down "Wings of University", negating the attack as he controls a "D.D. Color Star Pills" and Special Summoning "Phoenix Beast YOLO" (2500/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Its effect activates as it was Summoned, letting Dr. Mario draw a card. YuDumb Sets a card.

Turn 5: Dr. Mario

Dr. Mario Special Summons "Iron hammer" (900/3500) in Defense Position via its own effect as he controls a "D.D. Color Star Pills", "Brightly Colored Pills Doctor - Nun", and "Phoenix YOLO". Dr. Mario activates the effect of "Dr. Luigi", detaching the overlaid "Triple Star Pills" to allow his monsters to inflict piercing damage this turn and become immune to being destroyed by battle until YuDumb's next End Phase. "YOLO" attacks "Chicken Mask", with the effect of the former card increasing its ATK by 300 during the Damage Step (2500 → 2800). YuDumb activates the effect of "Chicken Mask", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. "Color Star Pills" attacks "Chicken Mask", but YuDumb activates the effect of "Chicken Mask", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Dr. Mario activates the effect of "Iron hammer", letting him target a Level 4 or lower monster he controls and allow it to attack directly. "Nun" attacks directly (YuDumb 2400 → 800). YuDumb activates his face-down "Heartfelt Repeal" as he was attacked directly, letting him take control of the monster Dr. Mario controls with the highest DEF until his next End Phase, though it may not attack and its effects are negated. YuDumb takes controls of "Iron hammer" and Dr. Mario Sets a card.

Turn 6: YuDumb

YuDumb activates "Attraffic Control", preventing Dr. Mario from attacking when he controls three or more monsters. YuDumb Sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Iron hammer" returns to Nelson's control.

Turn 7: Dr. Mario

Dr. Mario activates his face-down "Change to Cosmic Jet", Tributing "Pill", "Nun", "YOLO", and "Iron hammer" to Special Summon "D.D.C. Jet" (0/0) from his Deck in Attack Position. Its ATK becomes equal the combined total ATK of the Tributed monsters (0 → 8000). As an opponent's monster gained ATK, YuDumb activates his face-down "Fiery Flavor", equipping it to "Chicken Mask" and doubling its ATK (2500 → 5000). "Jet" attacks "Chicken Mask", but YuDumb activates his face-down "Reserve Tornado" as a monster he controlled switched control and was Tributed, letting him destroy a Spell or Trap Card Dr. Mario controls. He destroys the "Furious Doctor's Curse" equipped to "Dr. Luigi". YuDumb then activates face-down "Vector Change" as his opponent declared an attack, switching the attacking "Jet" to Defense Position and "Dr. Luigi" to Attack Position. Dr. Mario Sets a card.

Turn 8: YuDumb

"Chicken Mask" attacks "Dr. Luigi", but Dr. Mario activates his face-down "Star Pills Forever", Special Summoning "D.D. Color Star Pill" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 0 ATK (3000 → 0/1500) and changing the attack target to it. (Dr. Mario 4000 → 0).

**DEUL 4: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Kitty Kat**

Turn 1: Kitty

Kitty activates "Mittens Having Fun", letting her add a "Cat" monster from her Deck to your hand. She adds "Stray Cat" and then activates "Cat Summon", which will let her Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Cat" monster from her hand when a "Cat" monster is Normal Summoned. Kitty Normal Summons "Stray Cat" (100/300), then Special Summons another copy from her hand in Attack Position via "Cat Summon" (100/300). She Sets a card and ends her turn.

Turn 2: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Achacha HAX" (1200/600), whose effect activates, inflicting 500 damage (Kitty 4000 → 3500). As there are two "Stray Cats" in face-up Attack Position, their effects prevent YuDumb from attacking either. YuDumb activates "Flip Flop", letting him change an Attack Position monster to Defense Position. He switches a "Stray Cat". "Achacha HAX" attacks and destroys the Attack Position "Stray Cat" (Kitty 3500 → 2400). Kitty activates her face-down "Weegee Cat Transformation", allowing her to Special Summon "Weegee Cat" (0/0) from her Deck in Attack Position since YuDumb destroyed one of her "Stray Cats". Its effect activates, destroying all Level 4 or lower monsters YuDumb controls and inflicting 800 damage for each. "Achacha HAX" is destroyed (YuDumb 4000 → 3200). YuDumb Sets a card.

Turn 3: Kitty

Kitty activates the effect of "Weegee Cat", adding another "Stray Cat" to her hand from her Deck. She Normal Summons "Stray Cat". Cathy overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Garfield" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Kitty activates the effect of "Garfield", detaching the overlaid "Stray Cat" to increase its ATK by 800 (1000 → 1800). Cathy activates the Field Spell Card "Kitty World", doubling the original ATK of all "Cat" monsters she controls ("Garfield" 1800 → 2800). "Garfield" attacks directly (YuDumb 3200 → 400). Yuma activates his face-down "Pixie Bell", letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Fairy" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Joe the Pixie Nun" (100/300) in Attack Position.

Turn 4: YuDumb

YuDumb discards his "Pinecone" to Special Summon "Acorn" (200/400) in Attack Position via the latter's effect. As it was sent to the Graveyard, the effect of "Pinecone" activates, Special Summoning it (400/200) in Attack Position. YuDumb overlays his three Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Baby Eggy" (900/900) in Attack Position. YuDumb Normal Summons "Gagaga Cleaner" (1500/1000) in Attack Position and activates its effect, letting him change its Level to any number between 1 and 8. He changes it to 1, then activates the effect of "Baby Eggy", detaching an Overlay Unit to let a Level 1 monster attack directly. "Gagaga Cleaner" attacks directly (Cathy 2400 → 900). "Baby Eggy" attacks "Garfield", with Yuma activating "Ego Bomb" as he declared an attack, increasing the attacking monster's ATK by 1000 and returning the ATK of the attack target to its original value ("Baby Eggy 900 → 1900, "Garfield" 2800 → 800). "Garfield" is destroyed (Kitty 900 → 0).

**DEUL 5: Bonk vs. Nun 96: E.T. 2600**

(Technically, Its Bonk Vs. YuDumb, because Nun 96 is POSSESSING HIM. PLUS, YuDumb gave Nun 39: Upside Down Chicken Mask. So that's Just so You Know.)

Turn 1: Bonk

Bonk Normal Summons "Iron Man" (1600/1800). He equips it with "Spring Hat". Whenever "Iron Man" gains ATK, half of its ATK will be inflicted to the opponent as damage and that turn's Battle Phase will be skipped. Bonk activates the effect of "Iron Man", increasing its ATK by 400 (1600 → 2000) and preventing it from attacking this turn. "Spring Hat" inflicts 1000 damage as the ATK of "Iron Man" was increased (Nun 96 4000 → 3000). Bonk activates the "Gears Catapult" Continuous Spell Card. During each of his Standby Phases, it will gain a Gearspring Counter. Bonk can remove a Gears Counter to increase the ATK of a monster by 500.

Turn 2: Nun 96

Nun 96 discards "Pinecone" via the effect of "Acorn", Special Summoning the latter monster (200/400). As "Pinecone" was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning itself from the Graveyard (400/200). Number 96 Normal Summons "Dark Hoop" (100/100). Its effect activates, increasing the Level of all of his monsters by 1 and changing their Attributes to DARK. Nun 96 overlays his three Level 2 BARF monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 96: E.T. 2600" (100/1000) in Attack Position. "E.T." attacks "Iron Man", with Nun 96 activating its effect as it is battling a monster. He detaches an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Iron Man" and add it to that of "E.T." ("Iron Man" 2000 → 1000, "E.T. 100 → 1100). "Iron Man" is destroyed (Bonk 4000 → 3900). Nun 96 Sets two cards.

Turn 3: Bonk

During the Standby Phase, "Gears Catapult" gains a Gears Counter. Bonk Normal Summons "Tin Man" (800/2000) and activates "Iron Whistle", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Iron Man" (1600/1800) in Defense Position. Bonk activates "Iron Draw", drawing two cards as he controls two face-up Machine-Type monsters. Bonk overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Upside Down Chicken Mask" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Bonk activates the effect of "Gears Catapult", removing a Gears Counter to increase the ATK of "Chicken Mask" by 500 (2500 → 3000) until the End Phase. "Utopia" attacks "E.T.", but Nun 96 activates the effect of "E.T.", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Chicken Mask" and add it to its own ("Chicken Mask" 3000 → 1500, "E.T." 1100 → 2600). Bonk activates the effect of "Chicken Mask", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. As an attack between two Attack Position monsters was negated, Nun 96 activates his face-down "Counterflip", inflicting damage to Bonk equal to the difference between the ATKs of the monsters (Bonk 3900 → 2800). Bonk activates the "Automatic spring Machine" Continuous Spell Card. It gains two spring Counters and will gain another during each of Bonk's Standby Phases. He may send it to the Graveyard to move its spring Counters to another card that can use them. Bonk Sets a card. At the End Phase, the ATK boost from "Gears Catapult" ends, and the ATK of "Chicken Mask" is reduced by 500 (1500 → 1000).

Turn 4: Nun 96

"E.T." attacks "Chicken Mask", with Nun 96 activating the effect of "E.T.", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Chicken Mask" and add it to that of "E.T." ("Chicken mask" 1000 → 500, "E.T." 2600 → 3100). Bonk activates the effect of "Chicken mask", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack, but Nun 96 activates his face-down "Overlay Banishment", negating the effect of "Chicken Mask" as it was activated during the Battle Phase by detaching an Overlay Unit. The attack continues and "Chicken Mask" is destroyed (Bonk 2800 → 200). At this moment, Nun 96 plans on destroying "Gears Catapult" to prevent Bonk from increasing his monster's ATK. Next, Number 96 activates "Xyz Cyclone", destroying Bonk's face-down "Gear Bomb" as a monster he controls destroyed an Xyz Monster.

Turn 5: Bonk

During the Standby Phase, "Gears Catapult" and "Automatic spring Machine" each gain a Gears Counter. Bonk removes three Gears Counters from the latter card to Special Summon "Gear Spirit" (100/100) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Bonk activates the effect of "Gear Spirit", decreasing the ATK of "E.T." to 0 (3600 → 0) until the End Phase. Bonk activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Chicken" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Gears Catapult", removing a Gears Counter to increase the ATK of "Chicken Mask" by 500 (2500 → 3000) and attacks and destroys "E.T." (Nun 96 3000 → 0).

**DEUL 6: Featured Duel: Bonk vs. Steve vs. Gimiko**

Turn 1: Bonk

Bonk Normal Summons "Iron Man" (1600/1800).

Turn 2: Steve

Steve Normal Summons "Creeper X" (900/900).

Turn 3: Gimiko

Gimiko Sets a monster and two cards. He then activates the "Xyz Stadium" Field Spell Card. Now, only Xyz Monsters can attack, and all Xyz Monsters gain 200 ATK.

Turn 4: Bonk

Bonk Normal Summons "Tin man" (800/2000). Its effect activates, letting Bonk Special Summon another "Tin man" (800/2000) from his hand. Bonk's hand contains "Gear Bomb", "Gear Spirit", "Iron Draw" and "Automatic spring Machine". Bonk overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Wizard Of Oz" in Attack Position, who gains 200 ATK via "Xyz Stadium" (2200 → 2400/1200). Bonk activates the effect of "Oz", detaching an Overlay Unit to switch Gimiko's Set monster to face-up Attack Position. It is "Gimmix Pippix Prince" (0/0). "Oz" attacks and destroys "Princess" (Gimiko 4000 → 1600). Gimiko activates his face-down "Pippix Repair" as a Level 4 or lower "Pippix" monster he controls was destroyed by battle. This lets him Special Summon a monster with the same name from his Deck, so he Special Summons another "Prince" (0/0) in Defense Position. Bonk activates the effect of "Oz", detaching an Overlay Unit to change "Prince" to Attack Position.

Turn 5: Steve

Steve Normal Summons "Creeper Z" (700/1200). Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Creeper Y" from his Deck (400/1500) as he controls a "Creeper X". He overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Herobine" in Attack Position, who gains 200 ATK via "Xyz Stadium" (1800 → 2000/1200). "Herobine" attacks and destroys "Prince", but Gimiko activates his face-down "Gimmix Square", reducing the Battle Damage from that battle to 0 and Special Summoning itself with ATK equal to the damage he would have taken (? → 2000/0).

Turn 6: Gimiko

Gimiko Normal Summons "Gimmix Pippix Scarecrow" (800/2000). He then activates "Level Doubled", sending the "Xyz Effect" in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of "Scarecrow" to 8. Gimiko overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 15: Gimmix Pippix Giant Killjoy", who gains 200 ATK via "Xyz Stadium" (1500 → 1700/2500). He then activates the effect of "Giant Killjoy", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Xyz Monsters his opponents control and inflict damage equal to their respective ATK. "Oz" and "Herobine" are destroyed (Bonk 4000 → 1600, Steve 4000 → 2000). As "Prince" is in his Graveyard because it was destroyed by battle and the monster that destroyed is in his opponent's Graveyard, Gimiko activates the effects of both copies of "Prince". This banishes them to Special Summon the monsters that destroyed them to the opponent's side of the field. "Oz" (2200 → 2400/1200) and "Herobine" (1800 → 2000/1200) are Special Summoned to Bonk and Steve's respective fields. He then activates the effect of "Giant Killjoy" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to once more destroy "Oz" and "Herobine", and inflict damage to Bonk and Steve equal to their respective ATK (Bonk 1600 → 0, Steve 2000 → 0).

**Mini Duel 1: Charlie McDonald vs. WDC Duelist**

Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Charlie has two Set cards and 100 Life Points. His opponent has "Charazard" (2100/1300), "Thunder Dragon" (3000/2000) and "Phoenix 50" (1500/1100), all in Attack Position and 4000 Life Points.

Charlie's turn

Charlie activates "3-on-3", shuffling the three cards in his hand into his Deck and drawing the same amount. He then activates his face-down "Triple Ace", letting him Special Summon three Level 1 monsters with the same name from his hand. He Special Summons three copies of "Diceler Thrice" (100/100 each) in Attack Position. Charlie activates the effects of all three "Diceler Thrice", rolling a die for each. The Level of each "Diceler thrice" will increase by an amount equal to the die roll. The result of each die is 6. Therefore, the Level of each "Diceler Thrice" becomes 7 until the End Phase. Charlie overlays his three Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 7: Lucky Stripe Jester" (700/700) in Attack Position. Charlie activates his face-down "Dream Dice", rolling a die. If it the result if 6, the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls will become 0. Otherwise, the ATK of all monsters Charlie controls will become 0. The result is 6 ("Charazard" 2100 → 0, "Thunder Dragon" 3000 → 0), "Phoenix 50" 1500 → 0). "Jester" attacks and Charlie activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to roll a die. Its ATK will be multiplied by the die result. He rolls a 6 ("Jester" 700 → 4200, Opponent 4000 → 0).

**DEUL 7: YuDumb Vs. Charlie McDonald**

Turn 1: YuDumb

Yuma Sets a monster and a card.

Turn 2: Charlie

Charlie activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Take a Die". Once per turn he may roll a die. If the result is 6, his Life Points will be multiplied by 5. If the result is anything else, his Life Points will return to the value he had before the initial activation, he will be unable to activate the effect again and he will take 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. He rolls a 6, so his Life Points are multiplied by 5 (Charlie 4000 → 20000). He then Normal Summons "Jester Cool" (0/0). It attacks YuDumb's face-down monster, which is "Gogogo Zombi" (1800/1500). The effect of "Jester Cool" activates, letting Charlie roll a die. If the result is 6, the attack target will be destroyed. Otherwise, "Jester Cool" will be destroyed. He rolls a 6, so "Gogogo Zombi" is destroyed. Charlie Sets a card.

Turn 3: YuDumb

YuDumb Normal Summons "Gagaga Cleaner" (1500/1000). He then activates "Monster Draw", letting him target a monster he controls and banish a monster in his Graveyard of the same Level. He will then draw a card. If the drawn monster is the same Level as the banished monster and the targeted monster, he may Special Summon it. Otherwise, the target and the drawn card will be banished. He targets the Level 4 "Gagaga Cleaner", banishes the Level 4 "Gogogo Zombi" and draws the Level 3 "Gagaga Derp". Thus, "Gagaga Cleaner" and "Gagaga Derp" are banished.

Turn 4: Charlie

Charlie activates the effect of "Take a Die" and rolls a 6, so his Life Points are multiplied by 5 (Charlie 20000 → 100000). Charlie activates "Release Change", Tributing the Level 1 "Jester Cool" to Special Summon a monster with the same Level from his hand - "Diceler Thrice" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Draw", banishing the Level 1 "Jester Cool" from his Graveyard to target the Level 1 "Diceler thrice". He draws another "Diceler thrice", which is Special Summoned (0/0) in Attack Position. Charlie Normal Summons a third "Diceler thrice" (0/0). He activates the effects of all three "Dicelers". He may roll a die for each. The Level of each will be increased by the result of each respective die. The result of each is 6, so all three become Level 7. He overlays his three Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 7: Lucky Stripe jester" (700/700) in Attack Position. Charlie activates the effect of "Jester", detaching an Overlay Unit from when it battles. He will roll a die and its ATK will be multiplied by the result until the end of the Battle Phase. He rolls a 6, so the ATK of "Jester" becomes 4200. "Jester" attacks directly, but YuDumb activates his face-down "Outwitted", sending the "Zubaba Nun" in his hand to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage taken by the ATK of the sent monster (Yuma 4000 → 1400).

Turn 5: Yuma

Yuma Normal Summons "Ganbara Nun" (0/1800). As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, he Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. YuDumb overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 39: Upside down chicken mask" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Chicken Mask" attacks "Jester", but Charlie activates his face-down "Diceler Crisis", rolling a die. If the result is 6, he can equip "Diceler Crisis" to "Chicken Mask" to take control of it and reduce its ATK to 0. He rolls a 6, so he takes control of "Chicken mask" (2500 → 0). YuDumb Sets a card.

Turn 6: Charlie

As Charlie begins his turn, YuDumb activates his face-down "Commander of Swords" as there is a LIGHT Warrior-Type monster on the field. Charlie will reveal his drawn card. If it is a Spell or Trap Card, YuDumb may either destroy it or a Spell or Trap Card Charlie controls. Charlie draws "Sun of Luck" - a Spell Card. Yuma chooses to destroy it. (When this card was destroyed, Charlie lost the luck granted to him by Number 7). Its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to YuDumb (YuDumb 1400 → 900). Charlie activates the effect of "Take a Die". He rolls a 1, so his Life Points return to what they were before his initial activation of the card (Charlie 100000 → 4000). Also, the effects of all further die rolls are negated, so Charlie cannot use the effect of "Jester".

Turn 7: YuDumb

YuDumb activates "Comeback of Xyz", returning control of a monster that he originally owned that is controlled by his opponent to his control. "Chicken Mask" returns to his control. YuDumb performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution", overlaying "Chicken Mask" with its Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Chaos Nun 39: Godzilla" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Godzilla" three times, detaching the three Overlay Units to increase the ATK of "Godzilla" by 500 each (2500 → 4000) and decrease the ATK of "Jester" by 1000 for each (700 → 0). "Godzilla" attacks and destroys "Jester" (Charlie 4000 → 0).

**Duel 8: Plane vs. Quint**

This Duel takes place at a Duel Field, "Space". It is a treated as a face-up Field Spell Card. Its effect allows players to draw a card each time they perform an Xyz Summon.

Turn 1: Quint

Quint Normal Summons "Planet finder" (1000/1000) and Special Summons "Solar Jammer" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect by halving its original ATK (800 → 400/2400). He activates "Black Hole Gate", changing the Levels of his two monsters to the sum of their original Levels - 9. He overlays his two Level 9 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 9: French Baker" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. As he Xyz Summoned, he draws a card via the effect of "Space Field". Quinton Sets a card.

Turn 2: Plane

Plane Normal Summons "Spacey Delta" (1800/900). "Delta" attacks "Baker", but Quint activates the effect of "Baker" to negate the attack.

Turn 3: Quint

"baker" attacks and destroys "Delta" (Plane 4000 → 3000).

Turn 4: Plane

Plane Special Summons "Spacey Thrasher" (2100/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect as he controls no monsters. He Normal Summons "Spacey Pirate" (1000/1000). Plane activates the effect of "Pirate", letting him banish a "Spacey" monster in his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Pirate" by 1000 until the End Phase. He banishes "Delta" (1000 → 2000). Plane Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Cosmic-Eyes Spacey Dragoon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Cosmic-Eyes" attacks "Baker", but Quint activates the effect of "Dyson Sphere" to negate the attack. Kite Sets a card.

Turn 5: Quint

Quint activates the effect of "Baker", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow it to attack directly this turn. It does so, but Plane activates his face-down "Luminate", which would negate the attack and increase the ATK of the LIGHT "Cosmic-Eyes" by the ATK of "Baker" until the End Phase of Plane's next turn. Quint activates his face-down "Space Bombs", negating the activation of his opponent's Trap Card and destroying it as he controls a face-up "Baker". The attack continues (Plane 3000 → 200).

Turn 6: plane

Plane activates "Overlay Break", sending the Overlay Unit of "Baker" to the Graveyard and negating its effect of being unable to be destroyed by battle by non-"Nuns" until the end of this turn. "Cosmic-Eyes" attacks "Baker", but Quint activates the effect of "Baker" as it has no Overlay Units. He attaches two monsters from his Graveyard to "Baker". He then activates the other effect of "Baker", negating the attack. Plane Sets a card.

Turn 7: Quint

Quint equips "Baker" with "Diner Blaster". Once per turn, "Baker" can gain 400 ATK and the effects of monsters it battles are negated. He does so now (2800 → 3200). "Baker" attacks and destroys "Cosmic-Eyes", with Kite activating his face-down "Mirror Shadows", halving his Life Points (Plane 200 → 100) to reduce the Battle Damage to 0.

Turn 8: Plane

Plane activates "Message in a Bottle", letting him target three monsters in his Graveyard that have different Levels and Special Summon them with their ATKs reduced to 0 and their effects negated. If he does not use them as Overlay Units this turn, he will take 4000 damage during his End Phase. He Special Summons the Level 8 "Cosmic-Eyes" (3000 → 0/2500) , the Level 4 "Spacey Thrasher" (2100 → 0/0) and the Level 3 "Spacey Pirate" (1000 → 0/1000), all in Attack Position. He activates "Shift Key", increasing the Level of "Thrasher" and "Pirate" to that of "Cosmic-Eyes" - 8. He overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Leo Cosmic-Eyes Spacey Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As he performed an Xyz Summon, he draws a card via the effect of "Space Field". As "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" was used as one of its Overlay Units, the effect of "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" negates the effects of all other face-up monsters. Plane activates "Big Bang Attack", letting him target one Xyz Monster both players control. Quint's Spell and Trap Cards become Overlay Units attached to "Baker", while "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" gains 800 ATK for each card attached to "Baker" in that way. "Diner Blaster" is attached ("Baker" 3200 → 2800, "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" 4500 → 5300). Plane activates the effect of "Neo-Galaxy Eyes", detaching an Overlay Unit to send all Overlay Units from other face-up Xyz Monsters to the Graveyard and have it gain 500 ATK for each card send to the Graveyard (5300 → 6800). "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Baker" (Quint 4000 → 0).

**Duel 9: Yolo vs. Gimiko**

This Duel takes place at a Duel Field, "Magma Field". It is treated as a face-up Field Spell Card. Its effect will destroy any WATER-Attribute monster that is Summoned.

Turn 1: Yolo

Yolo activates "Plate of DINER", negating the effects of all face-up Field Spell Cards for two turns. He Normal Summons "Tripod CPU" (300/1300). As he Summoned a Fish-Type monster, he Special Summons "Stickers" (200/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Copyright Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Gimiko equal to the amount of cards in his hand times 400. He has three cards (Gimiko 4000 → 2800). Yolo Sets two cards.

Turn 2: Gimiko

As Yolo controls an Xyz Monster and Gimiko controls no monsters, Gimiko Special Summons "Gimmix Pippex Magnet" (1000/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Gimmix Pippex Pear Eater" (100/100). He activates the effect of "Gear Eater", targeting "Magnet" and changing the Level of "Pear Eater" to that of "Magnet" - 8. Gimiko overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 15: Gimmix Pippex Giant Killjoy" (1500/2500) in Attack Position. Gimiko activates the effect of "Giant Killjoy", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all other face-up Xyz Monsters on the field and inflict damage to their controllers equal to their ATK. "Shark" is destroyed (Yolo 4000 → 2100). "Giant Killjoy" attacks directly, but Yolo activates his face-down "Bubble Binger", flipping it face-up to negate the attack. As two turns have passed, the effects of "Magma Field" are restored during the End Phase.

Turn 3: Yolo

Yolo Normal Summons "Hammer Bro." (1700/1500). He sends "Bubble Binger" to the Graveyard via its own effect to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower WATER monster from his Graveyard. The Summoned monster can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. He Special Summons "Tripod Fish" (300/1300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. As "Tripod Fish" was Special Summoned, its Level increases by 1, to 4. The effect of "Magma Field" activates, which would destroy both monsters, but Shark activates his face-down "Adapt to University", preventing his WATER monsters from being destroyed by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards when they are Summoned. He overlays his two Level 4 treated as 3 to Xyz Summon "Nun 32: Jaws" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. "Jaws" attacks and destroys "Giant Killjoy" (Gimiko 2800 → 1500). Shark activates the effect of "Jaws", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon the destroyed monster in Attack Position with its ATK reduced by 1000 and allow "Jaws" to attack it again. Gimiko activates the effect of the "Gimmix Pippex Twilight Reaper" in his hand, Special Summoning it (800/1600) by banishing "Giant Killjoy" from his Graveyard as a "Gimmick Puppet" monster was destroyed by battle.

Turn 4: Gimiko

As he has less than 2000 Life Points, Gimiko activates "Gimmix Pippex Ritual", letting him Special Summon a "Gimmix Pippex" monster from his Graveyard, though it may not attack this turn. He Special Summons "Magnet" (1000/1000). Gimiko overlays his two Level 8 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 40: Gimmix Pippex of Vampires" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Gimiko equips "Gimmix Pippex of Strings" with "Robe of Destiny". "Gimmix Pippex of Vampires" attacks "Jaws", with Gimiko activating the effect of "Robe of Destiny". He sends the top card of this Deck to the Graveyard. If it is a monster, then "Jaws" will not be destroyed by battle this turn and "Gimmix Pippex of Vampires" will be able to attack a number of times equal to the sent monster's Level. If it is not a monster, the attack will be negated and the Battle Phase will end. The sent card is "Gimmix Pippex Ditzy Doll", which is Level 8. "Gimmix Pippex of Strings" attacks "Jaws" eight times (Yolo 2100 → 1900 → 1700 → 1500 → 1300 → 1100 → 900 → 700 → 500). Gimiko activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Vampires", detaching an Overlay Unit to place a Bite Counter on all other monsters. During Yolo's next End Phase all monsters with Bite Counters will be destroyed and their controllers will take damage equal to their original ATK.

Turn 5: Yolo

Yolo activates "Different Dimension Trench" letting him banish a WATER-Attribute monster. When "Different Dimension Trench" is destroyed, the monster will be Special Summoned. He banishes "Jaws". Shark Sets a monster.

Turn 6: Gimiko

Gimiko draws "Gimmix Pippex Knife Arms". "Nun 40: Gimmix Pippex of Vampires" attacks the Set monster, while activating the effect of the equipped "Robe of Destiny". He reveals the top card of his Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. The card is "Level Doubler" witch is not a monster, so his own attack is negated and his Battle Phase ends. He Normal Summons "Knife Arms" (1200/600). He activates its effect, destroying an Equip Card he controls to double its Level. He destroys "Robe of Destiny" and the Level of "Knife Arms" is doubled to 8. He Tributes " Gimmix Pippex of Strings" to Special Summon " Gimmix Pippex Nightmare" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As it was an Xyz Monster that was Tributed for its Summon, it can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Gimiko overlays his two Level 8 monsters treated as three to Xyz Summon "Nun 88: Gimmix Pippex of Logic" (3200/2300) in Attack Position. Gimiko activates the effect of " Gimmix Pippex of Logic", detaching an Overlay Unit. Should the card have no Overlay Units, he will automatically win the Duel.

Turn 7: Yolo

Yolo Flip Summons "Deep Fish" (1600/1300). He Tributes it via its own effect to destroy a face-up Continuous Spell Card. He destroys "Different Dimension Trench", so "Jaws" returns to the field in Attack Position (2800/2100). Yolo performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Jaws" to Xyz Summon "Chaos Nun 32: Giga Jaws" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Yolo activates the effect of "Giga Jaws", detaching an Overlay Unit to banish a "Shark" monster from his Graveyard. "Gimmick Puppet of Logic" will lose ATK equal to that of the banished monster. He banishes "Submersible Carrier Copyright Shark" ("Gimmick Puppet of Logic" 3200 → 1300). "Giga Jaws" attacks and destroys "Gimmick Puppet of Logic" (Gimiko 1500 → 0).

**Duel 10: Plane vs. Epic Jack/Jack**

Turn 1: Plane

Plane Normal Summons "Spacey Crusher" (2000/0). He equips it with "Spacey Spear", which will let it inflict piercing damage and allow it to be treated as two Tributes for the Summon of a monster. He Tributes his one monster with 2000 or more ATK treated as two to Special Summon "Cosmic-Eyes Spacey Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Plane Sets a card.

Turn 2: Jack

Jack Normal Summons "British Beast Turkey" (1000/1400) and equips "Cosmic-Eyes" with "British Fez". When the equipped monster is destroyed, its controller will take damage equal to half its ATK. "Turkey" attacks "Cosmic-Eyes", as its effect allows it destroy itself and the monster it battles. Plane activates the effect of "Cosmic-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As "British Fez" no longer has a valid target, it is destroyed. Jack ends the Battle Phase, the two monsters return to the field. Jack Sets a card.

Turn 3: plane

Plane Normal Summons "Spacey Satellite" (0/0). He activates its effect, targeting "Cosmic-Eyes" and increasing the Level of "Satellite" by that of "Cosmic-Eyes", to 9. The other effect of "Spacey Satellite" allows it to be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Plane overlays his Level 9 monster treated as two to "Nun 9: French Baker" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. Kite equips "Cosmic-Eyes" with "Spacey Wing". He activates its effect, detaching the Overlay Unit from "Baker" to increase the ATK of "Cosmic-Eyes" by 200 times the Rank of "Baker" (3000 → 4800) and letting it attack directly this turn. It does so, but Jack activates his face-down "British Tax", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "British" monster from his hand and reduce the Battle Damage by 1000 times the Summoned monster's Level. He Special Summons the Level 4 "British Beast Dragon" (1800/900) in Attack Position (Jack 4000 → 3200).

Turn 4: Jack

Jack overlays his two Level 4 "British Beast" monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 8: British King Of Tea Time" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Baker" to 0 and change the ATK of "Tea Time" to the original ATK of "Baker" until the End Phase of this turn ("Baker" 2800 → 0, "Tea Time" 2400 → 2800). Plane activates the effect of "Baker" to attach two monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units, but Jack activates the other effect of "Tea Time", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of 1 face-up Attack Position monster and give "Tea Time" that same effect. "Tea Time" attacks and destroys "Baker" (Plane 4000 → 1200). Jack Sets a card.

Turn 5: Plane

Plane's Set card is "Spacey Veil". "Cosmic-Eyes Spacey Dragon" attacks "Nun 8: British King of Tea Time" with (Jack 3200 → 2600). "tea Time" is not destroyed by battle since "Cosmic-Eyes" is not a "Number" monster.

Turn 6: Jack

Jack equips "Tea Time" with "British Big Ben Bomb". Once per turn, he can inflict 300 damage to both players for each face-up monster on the field. He does so now (Plane 1200 → 600, Jack 2600 → 2000).

Turn 7: Plane

As Kite controls "Cosmic-Eyes", he activates "Galaxy Exploring", letting him Special Summon "Spacey Knight" (2000/2600) from his Deck in Attack Position. As he controls a "Spacey Knight", he can Special Summon another copy (2000/2600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Leo Cosmic-Eyes Spacey Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned using "Cosmic-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, negating the effects of all other face-up monsters. "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" attacks "Tea Time"…

…but Jack activates his face-down "British Gaurds", targeting "Leo Cosmic-Eyes". It loses 800 ATK (4500 → 3700), but it cannot be destroyed by battle (Jack 2000 → 700).

Turn 8: Jack

Jack Normal Summons "British Beast Falcon Punchies" (1000/1600) and activates "British Reborn", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "British" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "British Beast Turkey" (1000/1400) in Attack Position. As he controls two or more "British Beast" monsters, he Special Summons "British Beast Godzilla" (1000/1800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Vetrix overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon…

…"Nun 69: The Doctor's Tardis" (2600/1400) in Attack Position! Its effect negates the effects of "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" and allows "tardis" to gain those effects. Jack activates the effect of "Tardis" absorbed from "Leo Cosmic-Eyes", detaching an Overlay Unit to send all the Overlay Units from "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" to the Graveyard and have "Tardis" gain 500 ATK for each Unit sent from the opponent's monster (2600 → 4100). It may attack a number of times equal to the detached Overlay Units. "Tardis" attacks "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" (Plane 600 → 200), which is not destroyed by battle via "British Guards". "Tardis" attacks "Leo Cosmic-Eyes" (Plane 200 → 0).

**Duel 11: YuDumb Tsunami vs. Epic Jack**

This Duel takes place at the Sphere of Fear. It is treated as a face-up Field Spell Card. Its effect will allow both players to Special Summon random "Nun" monsters from their Extra Decks by using two monsters of the same Level from their hands as Overlay Units, treating the Summons as Xyz Summons. When a "Nun" Summoned by this effect has no remaining Overlay Units, it is destroyed.

Turn 1: Jack

Jack uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying the Level 4 "British Beast Turkey" and "British Beast Taxer" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Nun 56: World Peace Rat" (500/600) in Defense Position.

Turn 2: YuDumb

Yuma draws "Gogogo Zombi". He uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying the Level 4 "Gogogo Zombi" and "Gagaga Cleaner" in his hand to Xyz "Nun 12: Crimson Baffled Armor n00b" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. "Crimson Baffled" attacks and destroys "Rat". YuDumb Sets a card.

Turn 3: Jack

Jack uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying another copy of the Level 4 "Turkey" and "British Beast Twin-Headed Dragoon" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Number 10: Illuminated Castle" (2400/2400) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Illuminated Castle", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Turkey") to send a card in his hand to the Graveyard, then draw a card. Jack activates the effect of an "Turkey" in his Graveyard to add the other "Turkey" to his hand. He uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying the Level 4 "Turkey" and "British Beast Leon" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Nun 30: Acid Toll 'em" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Jack uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying the two Level 4 "British Beast Brony" in hand to Xyz Summon "Nun 8: British King Of Tea Time" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Tea Time", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of "Crimson Baffled" to 0 and increase the ATK of "Tea-Time" to the original value of the other card ("Crimson Baffled" 2400 → 0, "Tea Time" 2400 → 2400). "Tea-Time" attacks "Crimson Baffled", but YuDumb activates his face-down "Half Protect", preventing its destruction by battle and switching it to Defense Position after damage calculation (YuDumb 4000 → 1600). "Acid Troll 'em" attacks "Crimson Baffled", but YuDumb activates the effect of the latter card, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. "Illuminated Castle" attacks "Crimson Baffled", but YuDumb activates the latter card's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. As it has no Overlay Units, it is destroyed by the effect of "Sphere of Fear".

Turn 4: YuDumb

YuDumb uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying the Level 2 "elf Man" and "Bacon Slave" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Nun 34: Rick-Roller" (0/2900) in Defense Position. He activates "Xyz Draw", drawing four cards as there are four face-up Xyz Monsters. YuDumb uses the effect of "Sphere of Fear", overlaying the Level 1 "Sun Flower" and "Stinging Sword" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Nun 17: Mama Luigi" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Yuma uses the effect of "Sphere Field", overlaying the Level 3 "Pie Rider" and "Zubaba Nun" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Nun 39: Upside Down Chicken Mask" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. YuDumb activates the effect of "Mama Luigi", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500 (2000 → 2500). "Mama Luigi" attacks and destroys "Illuminated Castle" (Jack 4000 → 3900). "Chicken Mask" attacks and destroys "Tea-Time" (Jack 3900 → 3800). As he controls three Xyz Monsters, Yuma activates "Xyz Triangle Fall", letting him destroy one card on the field. He destroys "Acid Troll 'em".

Turn 5: Jack

Jack activates the effect of the "British Beast Brony" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Illuminated Castle" (2400/2400) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of the other "Brony" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Tea-Time" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Jack activates "British Reborn", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "British Beast" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "British Beast Berners Doctor" (1000/1600) in Attack Position. Jack activates its effect, changing the Levels of all monsters he controls to that of "Berners Doctor" ("Illuminated Castle" and "Tea-Time" Rank 4 → Level 4). Jack overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Nun 69: The Doctors Tardis" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, negating the effects of all face-up monsters YuDumb controls and letting "Tardis" use those effects itself. Jack activates the effect of "Tardis" absorbed from "Mama Luigi", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500 (2600 → 3100). As a monster's ATK was changed, Jack activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Leon" in his Graveyard, banishing it to decrease the ATK of "Mama Luigi" by the same amount as the previously changed ATK (2500 → 2000). "Tardis" attacks and destroys "Mama luigi" (YuDumb 1600 → 500).

Turn 6: YuDumb

YuDumb performs an CRAZY HAIRED Morph, overlaying himself with Fortune Tune. He performs a Chaos Xyz Revolution, overlaying "Chicken Mask" to Xyz Summon "Chaos Nun 39: Godzilla" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Tardis" activates, negating the effects of "Godzilla" and letting "Tadis" use them itself. YuDumb activates "Seven Stores on a street", letting him Tribute an Xyz Monster to draw a card, plus one more for each Overlay Unit the Tributed Xyz Monster had. He Tributes "Nun 34: Rick-Roller", drawing three cards. YuDumb performs a Shining Draw, drawing three cards - "Z Weapon - Lightning", "Half Damage" and a Spell Card. YuDumb equips "Z Weapon - Lightning" to "Godzilla" via the former card's effect. It increases the ATK of "Godzilla" by 1200 (2500 → 3700). "Godzilla" attacks "Tardis", but Jack activates the other effect of "Tardis" as it was targeted for an attack, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy any card on the field. He targets "Godzilla", but YuDumb activates the effect of "Lightning", returning it to his hand to prevent the destruction of "Godzilla" via card effects ("Godzilla" 3700 → 2500). The attack of "Godzilla" continues, but YuDumb activates the effect of the "Bacon Slave" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Godzilla" by battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. YuDumb equips "Godzilla" with "Z Weapon - Lightning" and Sets a card.

Turn 7: jack

Jack activates the effect of "Chaos Number 39: Godzilla" absorbed by "Tardis", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Tardis" by 500 and decrease the ATK of "Godzilla" by 1000, both until the End Phase ("Tardis" 3100 → 3600, "Godzilla" 3700 → 2700). "Tardis" attacks "Godzilla", but YuDumb activates his face-down "Half break", halving the Battle Damage and preventing the destruction of "Gozilla" by battle this turn (YuDumb 500 → 50). Jack activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Dragoon" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach two monsters from his Graveyard to a "Heraldry" Xyz Monster he controls as Overlay Units. He attaches two monsters to "Heraldry Crest". Jack Sets a card.

Turn 8: YuDumb

YuDumb performs a Final Shining Draw, drawing "Z Weapon - Tornado". He uses its effect to equip it to "Godzilla", increasing its ATK by 1300 (3700 → 5000). Its effect prevents "Godzilla" from being targeted by effects that destroy cards, while the effect of "Z Weapon - Lightning" will prevent Spell and Trap Cards from being targeted by effects that destroy cards. "Godzilla" attacks "Tardis", but Jack activates his face-down "British Burst", returning all cards in YuDumb's Spell & Trap Card Zone to his hand ("Godzilla" 5000 → 2500). At the End Phase, YuDumb will take 500 damage per returned card. YuDumb activates "Z Catapult", letting him Special Summon a "ZW -" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Lightning" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Tardis" activates, negating the effects of "Lightning" and giving them to "Tardis".

YuDumb activates the effect of the "Sun Flower" in his Graveyard, banishing it to allow him to Tribute Summon a monster with one less Tribute this turn. He Normal Summons the Level 5 "Tornado" with no Tributes (1300/1800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Tardis" activates, negating the effects of "Tornado" and giving them to "Heraldry Crest". Yuma overlays his two Level 5 "ZW -" monsters to Xyz Summon "Z Weapon - Leo" (3000/1200) in Attack Position, whose effects cannot be negated. Yuma activates its effect, equipping it to "Godzilla" and increasing its ATK by 3000 (2500 → 5500). The effect of "Leo" allows "Godzilla" to attack once during Main Phase 2. "Godzilla" attacks, but Jack activates the effect of "Tardis", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy "Godzilla". YuDumb activates the effect of "Leo", negating the effects of "Tardis" and halving its ATK (3100 → 1550). The attack continues and "Tardis" is destroyed (Jack 3800 → 0).


End file.
